Benutzer Diskussion:Phoenixclaw
--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:03, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Re: Eventuelle Partnerschaft der Gene Roddenberry-Wikias Habe die Anfrage zur Diskussion an den richtigen Platz verschoben. Die Diskussion geht hier weiter.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:03, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hintergrundinformation Ganz einfach es hat nichts mit Star Trek zu tun. In die Metas kommen halt Infos aus der realen Welt, Produktion oder wenn es Anspielungen aus anderen Serien. Die beiden Galaxien sind halt Orte die auch in anderen Produktionen verwendet werden, aber das hat nichts mit Star Trek zu tun. Ansonsten können wir ja auch zum FBI schreiben, dass dort Mulder und Scully arbeiten. Oder zur Erde, dass dieser Planet der Haupthandlungsort von Stargate ist usw. --Klossi (Diskussion) 18:29, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Das hab ich eigentlich nicht gemeint, aber ok, ich schreib es in die Meta (lass mich raten: M33 (Meta)?). Weitere Frage: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass einige Andromeda-Folgen den selben Plot wie Star Trek-Folgen besitzen oder starke Anspielungen auf ST-Folgen haben. (Wo) Soll ich das erwähnen? Immerhin erwähne ich das auf der jeweiligen Episodenseite bei mir auch... -- Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 19:14, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Col-Vorlagen Hallo Phoenixclaw, haben die von dir angelegten Col-Vorlagen einen bestimmten Sinn? Momentan ist mir dieser nicht so ersichtlich. -- 18:40, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Schau doch ruhig auf meine Benutzerseite und du siehst was sie machen. Es handelt sich dabei nämlich um eine Vereinfachung für Listen mit mehreren Spalten. Die machen das Leben um eingies leichter :) 19:14, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich verstehe nicht, inwiefern unser das nicht auch getan hätte 13:43, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::*Double Facepalm* Das Ding hab ich auf die schnelle nicht gefunden. Ich wollte einfach nur meine Benutzerseite so gestalten, wie in den anderen Wikis auch. Ihr hattet auf den ersten Blick weder die "Spalten"-Vorlagen, noch die "Col"-Vorlagen, deswegen habe ich sie wegen der Einfachkeit einfach mal angelegt. Stört aber auch nicht. -- 16:47, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Unnötige Vorlagen lösche ich sehr gerne, das weißt du. Darf ich davor noch auf deiner Benutzerseite Col durch Mehrspalter ersetzen? 12:55, 20. Jun. 2015 (UTC) : :| Äh... Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst und die "unnötigen" Vorlagen dann weg sind. -- 13:02, 20. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ElBosso Moin Phoenixclaw. Fühl dich doch durch irgend eine Äußerung von mir gleich getroffen. Da ich auf deiner Benutzer-Diskussionsseite hier bei MA noch nie mit dir kommuniziert habe, kann ich das nicht beurteilen und auch nicht wissen, ob Du oder ob Du nicht. Ja, ja, jetzt führt der Hiasl selber "Ping-Pong-Diskussionen". Doch in diesen Fall finde ich, da Du an mich eine Frage hast, dass ich sie auf deiner Diskussionsseite beantworte, da sie, so empfinde ich es, mit der Forumsdiskussion nichts zu tun hat. - Nein, Du bist nicht gemeint. Es wäre mir auch neu, dass Du hier auf der MA Admin bist. Wer die zwei angesprochenen sind, wirst Du wohl mit der Zeit selber herausfinden. Zum Schluss aber noch die Frage: Wer oder was ist ElBosso? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 09:51, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Vielleicht habe ich mich beim Namen etwas verschrieben, aber das ist der Typ, der die Food Fights ausruft, der gerade erst auf der Star Wars-Veranstaltung war und dazu einen Blog gemacht und eigentlich das bekannteste Gesicht unter den deutschen Wikia-Mitarbeitern ist. Wie dem auch sei, ich dachte du meinst generell Admins, denn dann hätte deine Aussage gepasst. Nichts vor ungut, wir leben immerhin in einem Tal der Ahnungslosen, wo jeder versucht etwas Licht reinzutragen. ;) -- 16:42, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Meinst Du den, ElBosso alias Micha Wikia-Mitarbeiter? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:28, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ja-- 17:43, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Deinen Kommentar: Schließt du mich da ein oder meinst du nur ElBosso? verstehe ich dann erst Recht nicht. Was hat ElBosso damit zu tun? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:52, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war da ein Beispiel für die Nachrichtenseiten drinnen. Und das zeigte ElBosso's Nachrichtenseite als Beispiel. Ich dachte, dass du darauf Bezug nimmst. Geschichten aus dem Tal der Ahnungslosen... -- 17:54, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ach Mädel, jetzt versteh ich nur noch Follens Bahnhof und weiß noch nicht mal, auf welchen Bahnsteig ich mich befinde. Den Namen ElBosso hab ich, bevor Du ihn eingebracht hast, noch nie gehört und bin erst auf ihn gestoßen, nachdem ich ihn durch ne Suchmaschine gejagt hab. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:42, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Interesse? Hallo Phoenixclaw, so wie ich dich einschätze, könnte das hier dich interessieren und aus deiner Erfahrung hier auf der MA auch weiterhelfen. Ich könnte es zwar auch, möchte mir aber erst mal nicht die Finger verbrennen. Gruß, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:52, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hab mich der Sache angenommen, auch wenn mir ME47 mitten in die Bearbeitung reingegrätscht ist. Ich hoffe mein Standpunkt ist gut durchgekommen, offen gesagt musste ich mich nämlich noch nie als Admin in eine Diskussion einklinken, und dabei bin ich seit einem Jahr einer ^^ -- 17:20, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :�� (－‸ლ) <-Facepalm -- 17:31, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :? *lachanfall*-- Weißt Du, ich hab dich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, weil Du und auch ich, ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht haben und ich mir dachte, dass Du die geeignete Person bist, die diesem Capt. Kord Mut machen kannst. Ich selber wollte da nicht als erster ran, obwohl ich das aus Erfahrung hier auf der MA sehr gut nachvollziehen aber ich mich nicht schon wieder, unter umständen, in die Nesseln setzen wollte. Übrigens hab ich dich auch ganz persönlich ausgesucht, gerade weil Du hier auf der MA KEIN Admin bist. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:38, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Hier in der MA ;P Ja, ich weiß worauf du hinaus wolltest, ich hoffe dir gefällt mein Text und er hilft diesem Capt. Kor''k'' (ich musste zweimal hinsehen). Und ich hoffe ich werde mit den hießigen Admins noch viele "Schlammschlachten" haben... -- 17:41, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Kannste gerne haben. �� Das wird übrigens 'hiesig' geschrieben 17:49, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Was ist das? -.-' -- 17:51, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Das wird manchmal auch so geschrieben: B-) Das sollen die Brillengläser einer Sonnenbrille und Smiley darstellen 17:54, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Aha... Äh... Klar... Moment mal. Das ist das Nerdface aus Windows 2000 xD-- 17:56, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::���������������������������������������������������������������������������� 18:08, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :(－‸ლ) Emoticon-Krieg...-- 18:13, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::�� Ja wir sollten das jetzt sein lassen .... �� 18:19, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) @Phoenixclaw, hast Du gut gemacht (Du musst dich jetzt von mir lobend auf die Schulter geklopft fühlen). Ich wusste doch, dass Du dem oder der Capt. Kork mit den richtigen Worten Mut machen wirst. @ME47, hör auf zu albern und dich mit Phoenixclaw anzulegen, bei ihr ziehst Du doch nur den Kürzeren :) --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:22, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Schutz Bitteschön 12:47, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Dank' shee ;) -- 12:49, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Dein Schild musst du nicht manuell ausklammern oder einklammern. Du kannst Wiki-Zeitvariablen benutzen z.B. sowas hier: > 20150606214747}} Das liest dir sozusagen das Datum und die Uhrzeit aus und gibt 1 oder 0 zurück. Das musst du dann nur noch auswerten lassen mit Und um dann einen Zeitrahmen festzulegen, muss nur noch eine zweite Abfrage rein. Es lebe die Informatik 10:48, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Mag sein und ist auch schön und gut, aber mit dem Ausklammern bin ich besser bedient, vor allem, da dies mein erster Urlaub im Ausland seit fast zwei Jahren war. So selten wie ich in Urlaub fahre (ich hab keine Zeit...) kann ich das auf diese Art machen. Außerdem achte ich das nächste Mal auf konstantes WLAN, dann brauch ich das Ding überhaupt nicht ;) -- 14:09, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Das kannst du auch gut für andere Sachen gebrauchen, auch in deinem Wiki. Es arbeiten auch ein paar Vorlagen hier damit. Ich frage mich allerdings schon, weshalb du andauernd Wiki-Tabellen benutzt, aber alle andere Form der Wiki-Programmierung scheust. Zum Beispiel hast du das Schild nicht als Schild angelegt, sondern als einzeilige Tabelle, da wirft sich bei mir sofort die Frage 'Warum?' auf 14:34, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Tja... Wahrscheinlich aus Gewohnheit. Sämtliche meiner Banner werden aus einer Tabelle erstellt. Das ist vielleicht mit der Grund dafür, dass es mir hier die Foratierung durch die Bilder zerschossen hat. KP. -- 14:51, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Achtung, Phoenixclaw! Gewohnheit führt zu Faulheit! 15:35, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC) O.O Waa... Das ist eine CSS-Klasse! Ich mach etwas, was für jedes Wiki gilt!-- 15:56, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC) 50px Manuell definierte CSS Klassen gelten auch für jedes Wiki! : 16:16, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ja, das weiß ich. Aber mein Lehrer für Web-Design hat immer gesagt, dass es schlecht ist CSS-Code innerhalb der eigentlichen Seite zu verwenden. Ist egal, wenn ich dadurch dieses Problem mit der Formatierung in den Griff bekomme (was sehr wahrscheinlich ist), ist das schon ein Gewinn :)-- 18:06, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Sendezeiten Schön, dass jemand die einträgt. Schreibst du die von Hand auf und aus welcher Quelle beziehst du die Informationen? 12:09, 17. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Aus der gleichen Quelle, aus der ich auch die Informationen von Andromeda gezogen habe (ziehen werde, wenn es wieder kommt). Der hier: Fernsehserien.de Dort suchst du einfach nach deiner Serie und gehst dann in den Abschnitt "Sendetermine", da hast du die geballte Ladung, plus Sender und vergangene Termine seit der Erstausstrahlung oder Sendewiederaufnahme (im Fall von TOS und TNG). Ist 'ne gute Seite, mit nicht immer guten Nachrichten. -- 12:55, 17. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Das verwundert mich umso mehr, weil ich dort auch geguckt habe und die Sendezeiten jetzt wieder anders sind. Ich korrigierte sie also 12:58, 17. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Seltsam... hab ich mich vertippt?! :s -- 12:59, 17. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Interesse an Grußfrequenzen? Hallochen, ich hatte vor langer Zeit mal dafür gesorgt, dass die MA/de auch auf Facebook vertreten ist. Könntest du dir vorstellen, da mitzuwirken und immer mal was aktuelles und interessantes im Namen der Seite zu posten? Ich würde dir dann die nötigen Rechte auf der Seite geben. Ich habe auch schon Hiasl59 gefragt, vielleicht wirds ja was. Grüße -- 13:44, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Tut mit leid, aber ich bin die einzige Person auf diesen Planeten, die kein Facebook-Account hat ;P -- 13:52, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Falsch Mädel, Du bist nicht die einzige Person auf diesen Planeten, die kein Facebook-Account hat. Mit mir sind es zumindest schon zwei. Ist ja richtig unheimlich, wie viele Gemeinsamkeiten wir mittlerweile haben oder Ansichten bei denen du mir zustimmst! ;) :) --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 14:08, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Eine Sache ist aber anders: Ich bin so alt wie die erste Voyager-Staffel. Und du? ;P -- 17:28, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Kann ich nicht ganz glauben, würde aber Mansches erklären ;) :Geboren bin ich 2712 p. u. c. :Aber wer ein bisschen nachdenkt, braucht nicht danach fragen. :--Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:49, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Äh... Auch wenn mich jetzt einer steinigt, aber was ist p. u. c.? -- 17:51, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Tja, finde es heraus! Aber wir sollten das jetzt lassen, weil sonst wieder ein Admin mit den großen Kehraus kommt, weil das nicht mehr mit Star Trek zu tun hat. :( --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:10, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Meine Schätzung: irgendwann in den 70ern :D -- 19:01, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Misch mich mal kurz ein: Da er sich an die Erstausstrahlung von TOS im ZDF erinnern kann, ist 70er ausgeschlossen. Da die Erstausstrahlung 1972 war. Ich würde mal tippen, dass Hiasl die 59 nicht ohne Grund gewählt hat. Somit wäre er 12 - sofern 2712 für Tag und Monat stehen - gewesen, als die Erstausstrahlung im ZDF kam... Und Facebook hab ich auch nicht. Also schon mal mindestens 3.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:30, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Und ich hab schon gedacht, dass sich der Mitadministrator einmischt, um zu konstatieren, dass dies nichts mit Star Trek zu tun hätte, aber anscheinend doch. :::p. u. c. muss wohl für postindustriell und christlich stehen und ratet mal, wer auch kein Gesichtbuch-Profil hat. Ich frag mich gerade, wofür tobi die 72 im Namen hat 20:39, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Bei mir stehts ja im Profil... Daher wenig zu raten.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:42, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Weil Deep Space Nine pro Folge 72$ Budget hatte? Oder weil es 7 Staffeln gab, deren Folgen alle 2 Wochen produziert wurden? Oder weil die Bildauflösung 72 Pixel hatte? :::Der Grund steht nicht bei dir im Profil 20:52, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Such mal nach "Geburtstag"--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:56, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Darauf muss man doch erst einmal kommen, ich bin doch auch nicht 1947 geboren... 20:59, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Moin. Ist ja toll, hier läuft eine muntere Diskussion über mein alter und ich bekomme darüber keine E-Mail-Benachrichtigung. Da ich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr lange bei Wikia mit mache, ist es nun auch egal. Die 59 in meinem Nicknamen, steht für mein Geburtsjahr. "Vielen Dank für die Blumen, vielen Dank, wie lieb von dir", Phoenixclaw wegen deiner Schätzung mit den 70er und p. u. c., bedeutet post urbem conditam. Infos darüber findet ihr hier. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:08, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Du willst uns verlassen? -- 21:08, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Nun, die Überlegung reift in mir. Eine endgültige Entscheidung habe ich noch nicht getroffen. Und kannst Du mit meinem Geburtsjahr 2712 p. u. c. nun etwas anfangen? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:13, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Hm :/ 2712 - 753... Aha. Wow. Das bestätigt die These mit der 59. Warte... Oh du Schei*e... Du bist sogar noch älter als mein Vater... Wie waren die 60er? -- 06:15, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Nein Phoenixclaw nicht alt, ein jung gebliebenes Relikt aus der Vergangenheit. Da meine Kindheit nicht besonders toll war, habe ich sie zum größten Teil verdrängt und will ehrlich gesagt, bis Heute nicht darüber nachdenken, geschweige denn berichten. Übrigens, meine Überlegung Wikia zu verlassen, hat sehr viel mit meinen letzten Kommentar hier zu tun. Hängt nur noch davon ab, wie Wikia darauf reagiert. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:33, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Und seid ihr oder ist eine® von euch den in anderen Netzwerken aktiv? -- 08:58, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Andere Netzwerke? -- 10:08, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Na soziale Netzwerke eben. ich suche doch immer neue Kanäle, um die MA ein wenig publik zu machen ;) -- 10:54, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Nope. Aber immerhin muss ich nicht folgendes sagen: Wir haben eine Facebook-Seite?! (So geschehen im Mass Effect Wiki...) -- 12:40, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Wieso? Auf welchen Vorfall spielst du an? -- 10:26, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :War ne interne Angelenheit. Mein Co-Admin hat uns (die Community) darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass das Wiki eine Facebook-Seite hat. Ich dann ganz cool als erste Antwort: Wir haben eine Facebook-Seite? Daraufhin ein paar andere die sich meiner Frage anschlossen und der Co-Admin bemühte sich zu erklären, dass die Seite seit fünf Jahren existiert. Das war ein großer Spaß xD -- 11:02, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Mann, was seid ihr für ein Haufen komischer Leute 17:53, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Gamer?! Meine Community sitzt vor einem PC (ok, ihr auch) oder einer Konsole und schlägt sich die Köpfe mit Schwerter, Bat'leths, Laserschwertern, Prox-Messern, diversen Plasma-Waffen, normalen Waffen oder magischen Sprüchen ein. Außerdem dürften die Leute, mit denen ich tagtäglich zu tun habe, entweder bereits von MA wissen (Star Trek Online) oder die Finger davon lassen (Aion, Maestia, Mass Effect, Dead Space, Planetside, EVE...). :Braucht es noch einen Kommentar zu der Aufzählung? :Leute sagen: Geh raus und bekomm ein Leben, aber ich bin ein Gamer. Ich habe viele Leben ;)-- 18:23, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Rage-Quit :Dir stöhst das also sauer auf? Ich weiß nicht warum. Archduks Verhalten war unter aller Sau. Er wurde ermahnt, verwarnt und schließlich wurde die Drohung wahr gemacht. Es ist das selbe wie in einem x-beliebigen Forum. Vielleicht ist die Formulierung nicht ganz so wie du es wolltest, trotzdem... Ist doch kein Grund gleich einen Rage-Quit zu machen. -- 17:13, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Hat nichts mit Rage-Quit zu tun. Hat mit Archduks Verhalten nichts zu tun. Die Art und weise, wie er vor gegangen ist, finde ich auch nicht toll. Was mich so sehr stört, ist, dass ich Wikias verhalten mit meiner persönlichen Grundeinstellung nicht vereinbaren kann. Wenn Du beispielsweise in Zukunft ein bisschen mehr als üblich "rumziegst" und dich bei ihnen unbeliebt machst, kann es dir passieren, dass Du ganz schnell degradiert oder liquidiert wirst. Dieses und andere Rechte nehmen sie sich in Zukunft meiner Meinung einfach und das macht sie unberechenbar. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:44, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Haben die mich "liqudiert", weil ich ganz am Anfang der ganzen Diskussion alles falsch verstanden und eine Loslösung der MA wollte? Nein, haben sie nicht. Natürlich haben sie dieses Recht, aber sie werden es niemals sofort so stark einsetzen, wie sie es bei Archduk (nach Vorwarnungen!) getan haben. Ich vertraue hier auf die Vertrauensstellung. Sollte mir so etwas auch passieren, ist Wikia und alles was mit Wikia zu tun hat, Geschichte. Und das ist dann ein Rage-Quit. Allerdings kann man mit mir Argumentieren, mit Archduk dagegen nicht -- 18:07, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ich habe mit dieser Aktion, dass man über den Kopf einer Communitys und ohne das man die Admins mit einbezieht, dass Vertrauen in Wikia verloren. Sie haben sich einfach dieses Recht genommen (ich glaube, damit Du das besser verstehst, liest Du noch mal meinen letzten Beitrag hier noch mal durch). Und wenn man damit einmal erst einmal angefangen hat und durch kommt, dann wird es in Zukunft immer wieder geschehen, dass man sich einfach Rechte nimmt und die Communitys übergeht. Weist Du, mit Menschen, Organisationen oder Betriebe denen ich nicht vertrauen kann, möchte ich nichts zu tun haben. Aber wie schon gesagt, ich warte erst einmal eine Antwort ab und schlafe dann eine Nacht darüber. Eben gerade, damit es kein Rage-Quit wird oder danach aussieht. Bitte glaube nicht, dass ich dich mit den von mir gesagten beeinflussen will. Das ist alleine eine Angelegenheit von mir. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:35, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Was ich mir vorstellen könnte, ist die Tatsache, dass er Admin ist und somit nicht daran gehindert werden kann, die Seite zu bearbeiten, außer man entzieht ihm das Recht dazu. Es gibt, wie du aus einer anderen Diskussion weißt, drei Mögliche Berechtigungsgrade: Alle User inklusive IP-User, alle registrierten Benutzer, nur Administratoren. Man kann die Seite nicht weiter einschränken. Um zu verhindern, dass ein Benutzer, der Admin-Rechte hat, eine geschützte Seite immer wieder zu bearbeiten, muss man ihn sperren oder ihm die Adminrechte entziehen. Wikia dachte halt, dass das komplette Sperren zu viel des Guten ist und hat ihm deshalb die Rechte eingeschränkt. So verstehe ich das zumindest. Wurde leider nicht zu eindeutig gesagt. Wäre für mich aber der logische Grund für die Aktion.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 19:33, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Er war Admin. Und die vergabe und der Entzug dieser Rechte obliegt der Community. Wikia hat dieses Prinzip verletzt. Wenn sie Archduk komplett gesperrt hätten oder zusammen mit den anderen Communityadmins seine Rechte entzogen hätten, hätte ich kein Problem damit. Aber das haben sie nicht getan, sondern dieses Recht einfach genommen. Und wer weis, was für Rechte sie sich in Zukunft noch nehmen, die eigentlich in der Kompetenz der Communitys liegt! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:53, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ich hoffe, dass es ein Einzelfall bleibt, der nur wegen des extremen Verhaltens von Archduk geschuldet wurde. Sollte das allerdings in der englischen Wikia zum Alltag werden, dürfte das über kurz oder lang auch wo anders überschwappen. Hier in der deutschen Gemeinschaft ist sowas aber noch nie passiert. Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt. -- 20:30, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Hiasl Wenn man ihn gesperrt hätte, dann hätten ihm die Adminrechte auch nichts genützt. Zudem teile ich deine Ansicht nicht, dass das von Wikia jetzt gängige Praxis wird. Das gleiche Argument könnte man bei einer vollen Sperrung auch bringen. In dem Fall kommen dann sofort die ersten Kritiker und es wird gesagt, dass man eine Person, die etwas kritisiert, Mundtot machen will. Mit dem Einschränken der Strafe wollte man dem gegebenenfalls zuvorkommen. Es ist Archduk nun immerhin noch möglich, sich zu äußern.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:37, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) @Phoenixclaw, So viel ich bis jetzt herausgefunden habe, ist so etwas noch nie passiert. Wikia äußert aber kein Wort dahingehend, dass dies eine Ausnahme war, sondern rechtfertigt immer nur Brandon Rhea's vorgehen. Wenn sie ersteres täten, würde ich mich höchst wahrscheinlich damit zufrieden geben. Aber das tun sie ja nicht. Übrigens hab ich mir erlaubt, eine Überschrift zu setzen. @Tobi72, die Ankündigung einer vollen Sperrung, sogar einer totalen Liqudierung wird in den Nutzungsbedingungen angekündigt. Also könnte so etwas auch nicht ernsthaft kritisiert werden. - Falls ihr vor habt, darüber weiter mit mir zu Diskutieren, wäre es nett, wenn einer diese ans ende setzen könnte, weil mir der Bearbeitungsmodus dabei ein bisschen auf den Senkel geht. Danke! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:04, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Eines verstehe ich an dieser, von dir Phoenixclaw, begonnenen Diskussion immer noch nicht und zwar der Sinn und Zweck von ihr. Hätte man diese nicht eher in der Forumsdiskussion führen sollen? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:40, 25. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Sie wollen deine Argumente und Befürchtungen widerlegen, weil sie nicht möchten das sie war sind und/oder sich davor fürchten. --Capt. Kork (Diskussion) 14:33, 25. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Nein, die Diskussion wurde nicht von mir angestoßen. Ich fürchte mich auch nicht vor der Wahrheit. Ich verbreite sie. Der unregiestrierte Benutzer spielte auf das hier an http://www.anc-deutschland.cat. Sollte Wikia so Sachen, wie dieses neue Steckenpferd mit der Anmeldepflicht, zur Pflicht machen; sind meine Tage hier gezählt. Ich lese Cyberpunk und kenne die Systeme, einer alleine kann nichts dagegen tun. *schmunzel* Das war wohl der Grund, weshalb ich zuerst eine "Loslösung" von MA wollte. Es sollte ein Zeichen sein! Hier bin ich eingeknickt, dafür habe ich von anderer Seite wunderbare Sachen gehört. ::Du willst la independència i la llibertat (Unabhängigkeit und Freiheit), doch alleine geht das nicht. Wir verlieren dich einfach nur, ohne jede Wirkung. Wir verlieren einen Diskussionspartner, Unterstützer, Archivist und/oder Autor. Doch Wikia? Wikia schert sich einen Scheiß darum. Leider konnte ich dich nicht abbringen. Deswegen kann ich nur sagen: Bist du von deiner Reise zurückgekommen? Bist du aus der Vergangenheit heimgekehrt? Wir sehen uns auf Seefra-1 alias Tarn-Vedra wieder, Hiasl. Und du gibst mir dann was in der verstaubten Bar aus! ;) -- 18:24, 25. Jul. 2015 (UTC) @Capt. Kork, ich habe noch nie eine so gequirlte Sch.... von dir gehört. Phoenixclaw Du sagst: "Einer alleine kann nicht gegen das System agieren". Das ist mir durchaus bewusst und deswegen habe ich die einzig richtige Konsequenz für mich gezogen, indem ich es nicht mehr unterstütze. Da ich dich von Zeit zu Zeit auf "deinen" Wiki ALS IP besuchen werde, wirst Du mich als Diskussionspartner nicht gänzlich verlieren. Gruß, Matthias --2.162.210.184 18:58, 25. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Schrift Sieht bei dir die Schrift noch anders aus? Wenn ja welches Betriebssystem+Browser benutzt du?-- 09:37, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Kann ich jetzt nicht wahrheitsgemäß beantworten, weil ich in der Arbeit sitze. Hier sieht es aber ok aus. Um fünf sage ich, wie's bei meinem normalen Rechner läuft, rechen aber mit einem "Nein". Mehr dazu später. Was war jetzt eigentlich der Grund? -- 10:17, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ich hab was mit fonts umgestellt. Weil ich nur einen bestimmten Unicode-Bereich aus Arial & Helvetica verwenden wollte. Da muss man allerdings Wissen, wie die Font auf dem jeweiligen Betriebssystem heißt. Vielleicht ist sie auch überall gleich. Ich bin mir da nicht sicher. Ist leider auch nirgendwo dokumentiert. -- 10:33, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Da kann ich helfen. Arial, TNR, Helevtica und noch eine Schriftart sind Plattformübergreifend. Wenigstens erklärt, das das komische Aussehen gestern. -- 10:35, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Die Frage ist nicht, ob es sie gibt, sondern wie sie auf dem jeweiligen System heißen. Also der Postscript-Name oder der Dateienname. -- 11:09, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Plattformübergreifend bedeutet auch Namensgleich, sonst hätten wir Webdesigner ein echtes Problem. -- 11:39, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ich schätze für die Standartfonts machen auch die Browser ein mapping. -- 13:28, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Sag mir bitte, ob die Schrift bei dir so aussieht, wie die im Editor: https://jsfiddle.net/c9f9ag62/1/embedded/result/ -- 13:35, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Nein, sie ist nur so ähnlich, aber nicht gleich... Ich werde ein paar der Einstellungen in meinen Browser durchforsten und mich dann nochmal melden. -- 17:04, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Gibt es denn Courier in deiner Windows Version?? :Eigentlich schon, allerdings, wie du gesagt hast, auf meiner Windows-Partition. ~flöht~ Aktuell arbeite ich mit LCARS-Linux (keine. Fragen. Bitte.) Sagen wir es so: Es ist Wochenende und ist bastle gerade etwas vor mich hin. Deswegen hab ich auch geschrieben, dass ich mich später nochmal melde. (Die genannte Version kann ich übrigens nicht empfehlen, da ist noch viel im Alpha-Station. Da ist eine KDE oder GNOME Oberfläche mit aufgesetztem Design besser.) -- 17:42, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Auch auf der Windows-Partition ist die Schrift anders als normalerweise im Editor. Meine Frage ist deswegen: Wenen Editor meinst du eigentlich? Ich arbeite im reinen Quelltext-Editor. -- 18:07, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) den meine ich-- 08:42, 25. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Hm... :/ Trotzdem sieht deine vorgeschlagene Schrift anders aus als die, die ich momentan im Editor habe. Willst du die aktivieren oder was hast du vor? -- 09:00, 25. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Lizenz nachtragen Hallo, könntest du hier bitte noch die fehlende Lizenz und eine kleine Bildbeschreibung nachtragen? Danke und Grüße -- 08:42, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Phoenixclaw, habe bei deinem Bild nur mal schnell den doppelten Dateityp rausgenommen. -- 10:15, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Creative Commons Lizenz? 15:06, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Nur für die Nutzung hier (jein). Soll ich nicht doch das Original hochladen?-- 18:03, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Wie ist das Bild denn in dem anderen Wiki lizenziert? -- 20:58, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Frag nicht 21:03, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Ok, verstanden ;) -- 21:11, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::�� 21:13, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hallochen, du hast hier einen Verweis gesetzt auf die Vorlage:Erlaubnis. Was genau meintest du damit? -- 08:42, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Das hab ich nicht gemacht. Bei mir stand drinnen: Nur zur Nutzung in diesem Wiki. Non-Share-Non-Commercial. Copyright by Phoenixclaw. -- 09:03, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Komisch. So eine Lizenz kann man hier gar nicht auswählen?! -- 09:07, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Deswegen hab ich das hingeschrieben. Alternativ geht: "Nur zur Beschreibung; Lizenz unbekannt". Das macht auch dicht. Auf keinen Fall irgend was mit Sharing (also NC, SA oder allgemein CC). -- 09:10, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kannst du mir davon mal bitte einen Screenshot senden? Wie lädst du das Bild denn hoch, dass du diese Auswahl bekommst? -- 09:12, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :thumb In eurem Fall wäre es: Das Bild ist urheberrechtlich geschützt. -- 09:17, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC)